


Hollow Knight and the Blind Forest

by Schnikeys_Discuss (Schnikeys)



Series: Clockie's Meta [6]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Ori and the Blind Forest
Genre: Analysis, Archived from radioactivesupersonic Blog, Character Analysis, Gen, Nonfiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnikeys/pseuds/Schnikeys_Discuss
Summary: "I keep rolling over in my head the idea of a Hollow Knight crossover with Ori And The Blind Forest."
Series: Clockie's Meta [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974223
Kudos: 14





	Hollow Knight and the Blind Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClockworkRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkRainbow/gifts).



I keep rolling over in my head the idea of a Hollow Knight crossover with Ori And The Blind Forest.

Both take place in self-contained kingdoms, populated by creatures who are not humans. Nibel and Hallownest could very well be kingdoms in the same world. Hallownest claims to be the last and only civilization, but Cornifer mentions that he and Iselda moved to Dirtmouth from elsewhere. He’s certainly no Mantis, traitor or otherwise, and his fearful reaction to Deepnest would hardly suggest he’s from that village, either. Furthermore, I’m sure by the standards of Hallownest in its heyday, Nibel would be considered uncivilized wilderness as its only settlement of any size was the Forlorn Ruins. 

There are plenty of places to infer overlap between the two: the pale, treelike queen of Hallownest, and the very insectoid Gumon in Nibel. 

Hallownest features plant creatures, including the Moss Prophet who fervently worships the light and claims that light and life are one and the same. Some of the carvings in Greenpath claim that the plant creatures draw their very life from “moss and leaf” when in Ori, the literal life giver of the entire kingdom is the Spirit Tree. 

In Ori, emphasis is placed on the essential balance of light and dark. When Nibel’s light is snuffed, the forest succumbs- life withers, and strange beasts run wild. In Hollow Knight, Hallownest’s radiance becomes blinding, destructive- and much the same occurs.

Both stories feature the manifold children of a godlike being (Spirit Tree/Pale King), many of whom do not survive, leaving behind two survivors- a young child (Ori/the Little Knight) and an older, more powerful figure (Sein/the Pure Knight).

Ori is a child of light born into a period of darkness, tasked with restoring the light. The Knight is a child of darkness born into a period of light, tasked with, arguably, snuffing out the source of the corrupting light.

The two are pleasantly balanced, with Ori being far more maneuverable and having a ranged attack, to the much more physically powerful Knight- and also, having very different personalities evident in their behavior.

Thematically I feel like there could be a very interesting story here.

**Author's Note:**

> Analysis originally found here: <https://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/post/160538159225/i-keep-rolling-over-in-my-head-the-idea-of-a>


End file.
